


Is There Any Way I Can Stay In Your Arms Tonight?

by Tricksandarrows



Series: Lights Will Guide You Home [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Clint/Wanda- BrOTP, IronHawk - Freeform, M/M, Masquerade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricksandarrows/pseuds/Tricksandarrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween's coming up, and Fury thought it'd be a good time for some quality PR for the Avengers. Clint's not happy about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is There Any Way I Can Stay In Your Arms Tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little fluffy piece for you guys. I hope you enjoy it! :D  
> Also, nothing belongs to me besides the idea. Yadda, yadda, yadda. Oh! And before I forget, if you can figure out what song the title's taken from, you can see the inspiration for this little drabble.

_You are cordially invited to Stark Industries’ Annual Halloween Ball._

Clint stared blankly at the invitation currently grasped in his hand, not bothering to read past the first line. It felt heavy and thick, almost like the dread he was feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he could tell that Pepper had made sure to get the best quality of invitations as possible. What he didn’t know, however, was why he was being handed one.

“What is this Tony?” he asked, his eyes meeting the dark haired man’s.  
Tony simply rolled his eyes at the question and lifted his coffee mug to his lips, taking a large gulp of the dark, caffeinated liquid before answering. “What does it look like, Legolas?” he retorted. “It’s an invitation.” It sounded as if the man was trying to talk to a child, and Clint had to resist the urge to smack him upside the head for that.

“I know it’s and invitation. What I’m wondering is why the hell you figured you’d give me one,” the blonde quipped back. 

The inventor looked almost sheepish as he shifted his weight to the side a little, leaning a sweats covered hip against the counter.

“Well, you see, Fury thought it’d be a good idea to try and get some first-rate press for the Avengers, and I figured what better way than at the stupid ball that Pepper’s gonna force me to attend anyway? I mean, this way Fury gets what he wants, and I get at least some decent company with the rest of the team, and a really hot piece of eye candy hanging off my arm,” he rambled, waving his mug as he spoke. “The way I see it, it’s a win-win for everyone.”

Clint couldn’t believe what he was hearing. No, scratch that. He could believe it. He just wished that this was all some sort of horrible dream. Shaking his head, he tossed the invitation on the counter.

“There’s no way in hell that I’m going to this,” he said emphatically.

The corners of Tony’s mouth turned down into a slight frown, and he moved to wrap his arms around the assassin’s waist, setting his cup down somewhere along the line. He pressed their bodies close together and silently enjoyed the feel of the other’s bare chest pressed against his. 

“Come on,” he said with a slightly teasing tone. “It won’t be that bad. I promise. There will be free alcohol and entertainment for the night, and we can try to finally Banner drunk.”

The only response that that comment elicited was a quirked brow. Sighing, the genius leaned down to press a soft kiss on the man’s collarbone, right over the almost healed mark he’d left.

“Please.” His voice was barely above a whisper, a precaution in case anyone were to be walking by. “I don’t want to have to go to another one of these things alone.”

Clint’s resolve came crashing down with those words, and his shoulders sagged a bit.

“Who’s bright idea was it to have a fucking masquerade?” he grumbled, resting his forehead against his lover’s.

The answering grin told him enough.

***

This was uncomfortable and suffocating. The material felt awkward against his skin, and the mask hindered his peripheral vision, which left him more than a little on edge. Tugging on the cuff of his sleeve for the ninth time in less than a minute, he took in his appearance.

He was in some designer label three piece suit fully decked out with a tie and everything, and since this was supposed to be for the Avengers, he’d chosen to stick with black as the primary color and purple as the highlight. He’d opted for a simple black mask that only covered around his eyes and tied in the back. Unfortunately, though, the rest of the team thought it would be fitting if his mask had feathers, so he had to deal with the annoying things brushing against his face.

(He gave a soft snort in amusement as he remembered Tony’s insistent pestering that every one on the team got some sort of designer label outfit, and normally he’d have just scoffed at the idea and gone for whatever would work, but since everything was being put on Fury’s bill he didn’t mind spending the money. After all, he was partly to blame for Clint having to go to this stupid function.)

There was a rapping at the door before a familiar red head popped her head in.

“You almost ready?” Wanda asked curiously. “Because everyone’s waiting on you.”

Clint nodded and turned away from his reflection, taking the couple of steps that were separating the two of them. He bent down and pressed a kiss on her cheek before saying, “You look beautiful, Witchie.”

And she did. She was wearing a floor length scarlet dress that had a deep plunging neckline and practically no back, which was accessorized with a silver moon shaped mask.

“Steve’s lucky to have you as his date.”

Surprisingly, the woman flushed at the compliments, but she still managed to keep her composure and rolled her eyes.

“Come on, Barton,” she said. “We don’t want to keep your boyfriend waiting any longer.”

Grinning, Clint couldn’t help but tease her. “And I’m sure Steve’s anxious about where you are and what’s taking so long.”

She fixed him with a smirk and walked down the hallway. “Steve’s a big boy. I’m sure he’s dealing with my absence just fine,” she tossed over her shoulder. “Tony, on the other hand, probably isn’t.”

A bark of laughter rang through the hall, and the archer followed after his friend.

***

“Hey Pep,” Clint said, catching Tony’s former personal assistant turned CEO’s attention. 

The woman gave him a dazzling smile and said, “Hi Clint. What can I do for you?”

“Do you know where Tony is?” 

The ball had been going on for a couple of hours now, and the blonde still hadn’t caught more than a glimpse of his lover which left him more than a little frustrated since he was the only reason that Clint even came to this thing. (Fury could kiss his ass. If it weren’t for Tony, he wouldn’t have shown up.)

Pepper frowned and bit her bottom lip gently as she tried to recall who she’d last seen Tony wining and dining.

“I’m sorry, Clint,” she said with an apologetic look. “I don’t know where he is, but if you stay by the bar, he’s bound to show up sooner or later.”

Sighing, he gave her a small grin and said, “Thanks, Pepper,” before heading over towards the bar.

***

“May I have this dance?” 

The cool, rich, dulcet tones accompanied by the warm breath on his ear sent shivers down the archer’s spine, and he unknowingly leaned in closer towards the warmth that was radiating off of the familiar form.

Deep blue eyes looked up at the man through thick, golden lashes. He looked from the genius’ dark eyes to the outstretched hand and back. After a moment, he slipped his hand into the other’s and slowly slid out of the chair he was in, following the now beaming man to the center of the dance floor.

“I’m sorry,” Tony said right away, wrapping his arm around the blonde’s waist and pulling him in close. The two started to dance slowly to whatever slow song was playing as he explained himself. “I didn’t mean to leave you hanging out by yourself most of the night, but I was expected to shake hands with a few of our contractors and other so-called important people.”

“It’s fine,” Clint assured the man, a genuine smile showing. “I understand. Duty calls, right?”

Tony just smirked and shook his head as they continued to dance. Tilting his head up slightly, he pressed his lips against the archer and kissed him soundly, silently apologizing once more for not being able to spend that much time with him.

Once the kiss ended, Clint grinned. “Hmm…if that’s the kind of appreciation I can be expecting then I might just have to come to more of these things.”


End file.
